Sigue a tu corazon
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (S+S) Sakura acaba de confesar sus sentimientos hacia Yukito, pero éste le ha dicho que en realidad ella ama a otra persona y no a él, y sólo lo descubrirá siguiendo a su corazón. AUTOR: (no se sabe). TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
Sigue a tu corazón  
  
Por: autor no conocido.  
  
  
  
  
  
La noche comenzaba a caer y una niña estaba sola sentada en una banca mirando el cielo pensando sobre su vida, sus amigos, su magia y pensando en las palabras que Yukito le había dicho. El reloj señalaba las 7:30 y Sakura aún no se levantaba, Kero-chan trataba de despertarla pero sin éxito. Sakura realmente estaba profundamente dormida, pero finalmente los esfuerzos de la "cosa" amarilla fueron premiados, Sakura abrió los ojos y miró somnolientamente a su amigo amarillo, luego se dio cuenta de la hora y gritó: Sakura comenzaba a ponerse su uniforme escolar, tan rápido como pudo, luego ya estaba en las escaleras diciendo:  
  
"Bien... bien"  
  
"Kero-chan, ¿por qué no me despertaste más temprano?"  
  
Kero-chan miraba a Sakura como si fuera a matarla pero sólo dijo:  
  
"...Lo intenté... es tu culpa..."  
  
Sakura comenzaba a ponerse su uniforme escolar, tan rápido como pudo, luego ya estaba en las escaleras diciendo:  
  
"Bien... bien"  
  
Touya ya se iba y Sakura estaba tomando su desayuno realmente rápido, pero él se fue sin ella, como siempre. Ella terminó su desayuno y se puso los patines, las clases comenzaban y llegaría tarde, muy tarde. Finalmente entró al salón y el profesor detrás de ella. Lo hizo otra vez, Tomoyo le sonrió y Sakura le sonrió de vuelta en señal de respuesta. La lección era muy aburrida, Sakura tenía los ojos puestos en Syaoran. Estaba pensando de nuevo en las palabras de Yukito, había hablado de eso con Tomoyo. Luego finalmente, sonó la campana. Los chicos salieron a jugar football. Sakura y Tomoyo como siempre salieron a tomar su almuerzo.  
  
"Sakura-chan ¿te sientes bien hoy?"  
  
"Sí, ¿por qué?"  
  
"Te ves muy diferente."  
  
Sakura miró su comida y luego a su mejor amiga, tomando un pequeño sorbo de té, con un poco de confusión en sus ojos.  
  
"Así que..."  
  
---FLASH BACK----------------------------------------  
  
Sakura se dirigía a la casa de Yukito, con determinación en sus sentimientos. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se encontró con Yukito mientras caminaba.  
  
"¡Sakura-chan!"  
  
Volteó un poco nerviosa y luego lo miró.  
  
"Estaba buscándote..."  
  
"¿A mí?"  
  
"Tengo que decirte algo Yukito-kun."  
  
"Muy bien, vayamos al parque."  
  
Sakura siguió silenciosamente a su amigo, sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar. Luego llegaron al parque y Yukito encontró un muy buen lugar para sentarse. Sakura sonrió nerviosamente  
  
"Así que, Sakura-chan ¿Acerca de qué querías hablarme? Espero poder ayudarte."  
  
"Yukito, quería decir esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decírtelo. Quiero decirte lo que siento por ti."  
  
"Así que hoy reuní todo mi valor para decirte que realmente me gustas, estoy enamorada de ti..."  
  
Sakura estaba viendo hacia el suelo esperando una respuesta, de repente sintió su mano en su barbilla y lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada era gentil, había cariño en sus ojos, pero no amor, talvez amor hacia una pequeña hermana, pero nada más. Ella sintió que lloraba, pero no lo hizo.  
  
"Sakura escúchame."  
  
Sakura escuchó sin decir palabra.  
  
"Tú eres para mí como una hermana que nunca tuve, yo sé que tu amor no es una amor de una chica hacia un chico, sino otro, como el que sientes por tu familia. Si escuchas a tu corazón verás que tengo razón, y te darás cuenta de que ese modo de cariño es para alguien más y no para mí..."  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Sakura, mira hasta el fondo de tu corazón."  
  
Sakura miró a Yukito, luego mostró una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"Lo intentaré... Yukito-kun... ¿podemos ser amigos?"  
  
"Por supuesto Sakura-chan."  
  
---FIN DEL FLASN BACK-----------------------------  
  
"Entonces, Tomoyo-chan... verás..."  
  
Tomoyo sonrió.  
  
"Veo que no estás deprimida."  
  
Sakura miró a su amiga, sin saber cómo explicarlo, pero Tomoyo fue quien inició:  
  
"No estás deprimida, porque te diste cuenta de realmente lo quieres como a un hermano, pero no estás segura de tus sentimientos hacia otra persona, ¿es eso?"  
  
Sakura asintió.  
  
"Sí, miré dentro de mi corazón..."  
  
"Y te encontraste con que sientes algo por una persona que conocemos bien."  
  
Sakura miró sorprendida a su mejor amiga.  
  
"¿Cómo sabes que es él?"  
  
"Querida Sakura-chan, te vi en la clase mientras lo mirabas, entonces dime, ¿no sabes qué hacer ahora?  
  
Sakura miró de nuevo a su almuerzo intacto y suspiró:  
  
"Sí."  
  
"¿Por qué no sólo sigues a tu corazón, como dijo Yukito?"  
  
Sakura miró a Tomoyo con la boca abierta.  
  
"¡Estás loca, no puedo dirigirme hacia él diciendo: Te amo! Y sé que él me detesta..."  
  
Tomoyo rió.  
  
"Oh, Sakura ¡a veces eres realmente ciega!"  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"  
  
"Mira disimuladamente hacia atrás y entenderás."  
  
Tomoyo pensó para sí: '¡Espero que lo entienda!'. Sakura volteó tratando de disimular, mientras se encontraba con los ojos de Syaoran. Ella pensó para sí: 'Pude verlo a los ojos' y luego, roja como un jitomate, volteó hacia Tomoyo.  
  
"¿Y qué?"  
  
Tomoyo miró sospechosa a su amiga.  
  
"Si realmente te detestara, ¿te miraría así?"  
  
"No lo sé, de todas formas no le voy a decir..."  
  
"¿Prefieres que regrese a Hong Kong sin saber de tus sentimientos?"  
  
"¡NOO!" Gritó Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo miró a su mejor amiga, y sonrió un poco por sus pequeños problemas amorosos.  
  
"Ahora come."  
  
Más tarde, Syaoran buscó a Tomoyo, y finalmente la encontró sola, sin Sakura.  
  
"Ahem, Tomoyo-kun..."  
  
Tomoyo miró sonriente a Syaoran.  
  
"¿Sí, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Syaoran se veía realmente acomplejado.  
  
"¿Puedes decirme que pasa con Sakura? Está actuando algo extraño hoy."  
  
La sonrisa de Tomoyo se volvió más grande aún.  
  
"Oh, ayer le contó de sus sentimientos a Yukito, y..." Dijo Tomoyo mientras Syaoran se ponía pálido. "... pero él le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de él..."  
  
Ante este punto, Syaoran comenzó a respirar de nuevo como su volviera a la vida.  
  
"Así que, Syaoran-kun, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en Sakura-chan?"  
  
Ella supo por tiempo que Syaoran estaba enamorado de Sakura., pero no decía nada hasta hoy, ante las preguntas de Syaoran. Ahora él se veía sonrojado ante la penosa situación con Tomoyo, sin exactamente qué decir. "Oh, vamos, sabes que no puedes esconderte de mí."  
  
Syaoran apartó la mirada. "Tienes razón... así que lo sabes... ¿desde cuándo?"  
  
"No hace mucho, pero he notado que últimamente la ves de un modo extraño."  
  
"Entonces ¿estás diciendo que lo de Yukito no funcionó, y que tengo una oportunidad?"  
  
Tomoyo asintió.  
  
"¿Estás segura?"  
  
Esta vez Tomoyo sólo sonrió y comenzó a marcharse.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, encuentra tu felicidad tratando de seguir a tu corazón..."  
  
Syaoran miró cómo ella se alejaba, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sakura estaba en casa sentada, sin saber qué pensar, después entró su hermano enfocando su atención en ella.  
  
"Monstruo, ¿estás bien?"  
  
Sakura miró a su hermano como queriendo matarlo con su mirada y se levantó, luego se puso sus zapatos. "No soy un monstruo y sí, estoy bien, y ahora voy a caminar un poco..."  
  
Después de decir eso, salió de su casa y corrió hacia el parque. Una vez ahí, comenzó a caminar normalmente. 'Talvez Tomoyo-chan tiene razón, talvez a él le importo, pero tengo miedo. No quiero ser rechazada de nuevo... bueno, no fui rechazada exactamente, Yukito sólo dijo que no estaba realmente enamorada de él, y en verdad tenía razón. Me di cuenta de que mi infantil enamoramiento hacia Yukito se transformó en el amor hacia un hermano desde hace mucho tiempo, Y que la persona que realmente amo es Syaoran, pero ¿cómo puedo decírselo? No puedo ir hacia él y besarlo o algo parecido... oh, estoy tan confundida, realmente no sé qué hacer... si sólo...' Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una muy conocida voz.  
  
"Sakura-kun... ¿qué estás haciendo sola aquí?"  
  
Al escuchar la voz de Syaoran, lo miró sorprendida, luego sólo acertó a decir:  
  
"Yo... estaba viendo las estrellas... y pensando..."  
  
"¿Puedo sentarme y verlas contigo?" Preguntó Syaoran sonriendo un poco.  
  
Sakura sólo asintió, y él se sentó junto a ella. Estaban sentados en silencio pensando es sus problemas amorosos. 'Bien, aquí estoy, pero ¿qué puedo hacer ahora? Le pregunté si podía sentarme junto a ella... vi que no le molesta, pero está muy extraña hoy, talvez Tomoyo-kun tiene razón, talvez SÍ tengo una oportunidad con Sakura-chan, mi bella y querida Sakura-chan...'  
  
'Aquí está sentado justo junto a mí, y no es una ilusión, talvez le importo, pero ¿cómo puedo decirle que la persona que más me importa es él? ¿Y cómo puedo decirle que él es todo mi mundo? ¿Y cómo puedo decirle que LO AMO?'  
  
Al mismo tiempo voltearon a verse, sonrojándose demasiado, apartaron la mirada sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Finalmente Syaoran decidió comenzar la conversación:  
  
"Así que... esta noche las estrellas están realmente bellas." Luego pensó 'Pero no puedo compararlas con tu belleza.'  
  
Sakura sonrió un poco y asintió. "Sí lo son... cada vez, que quiero pensar, o quiero escapar de mi hermano mayor, vengo a este lugar, porque no quiero que piense que soy extraña o algo anda mal conmigo... así que salgo a caminar y me siento aquí y miro el cielo estrellado..."  
  
Los ojos de Syaoran ahora estaban clavados en Sakura, para él, ella era realmente hermosa. 'Oh, Dios, quiero decirle lo que siento pero no sé cómo... sus labios son tan incitantes , sus ojos verdes son tan hermosos, oh ¿qué puedo hacer?'  
  
Él no se dio cuenta que ahora estaba realmente más cerca de su rostro y cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, miró directamente a los de Syaoran. Se miraron por unos momentos, y luego él no pudo evitarlo, tenía que besarla. Él rozó sus labios con los de ella, primero delicadamente y cuando Sakura separó sus labios, él reunió todo su valor y profundizó el beso. Al principio Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida pero luego cerró los ojos invitándolo. El primer beso de los dos era el más mágico momento que tenían de sus vidas. Los brazos de Syaoran abrazaron la cintura de Sakura y la abrazaba más fuerte mientras ella jugaba con su cabello. No querían cesar el beso, pero también tenían que respirar, así que se separaron. Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos; al principio no dijeron nada. Después Syaoran comenzó.  
  
"Sakura-chan, lamento mucho lo que acabo de hacer..." Él se veía miserable, ella sólo sonrió y lo calló con un dedo. Él la miró.  
  
"No digas que lo lamentas, he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, sólo que no lo supe hasta ayer. Por favor, no digas que fue un error..."  
  
Esta vez fue Syaoran quien calló a Sakura, él sonrió mientras ella lo abrazaba más. "No me dejaste terminar, lo que iba a decir es que sólo seguí a mi corazón y te besé porque te amo, realmente te amo..."  
  
Sakura tenía lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. Lo abrazó y besó en los labios, luego dijo, "Aishiteru Syaoran-chan, y estoy feliz de que hayas seguido a tu corazón..."  
  
En el arbusto más cercano...  
  
"Muy bien, estoy satisfecho. Estoy feliz de que encontraron el amor de esta manera... qué romántico..."  
  
"Debí suponer que el mocoso no era tan malo... pero la besó ¡voy a matarlo!"  
  
La mano de Yukito calló la voz de Touya mientras lo apartaba del lugar, así no perturbarían el nuevo amor de su hermana.  
  
"Estoy feliz por ti Sakura-chan, porque encontraste a tu verdadero amor, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, pequeña."  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~ 


End file.
